pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saz/Archive 7
furst.[[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] :2nd --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:41, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::nice ninjas there... [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 10:47, 19 September 2008 (EDT) First. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:45, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :last. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:58, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Godliest lies. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:59, 19 September 2008 (EDT) you can archive now [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 11:01, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:02, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::not 36kb xP --Жесть! 13:34, 19 September 2008 (EDT) SQ+QZ... Do heroes chain these two skill OK, never bothered to check... v_v'(oh and ill adding this page to my watchlist if you dont mind) --Жесть! 13:06, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :Dunno, check and see. ' SazzyPooh 14:29, 19 Sep 2008 ' "Geez, lighten the fuck up please ''" "(Block log); 18:59 . . Dont (Talk | contribs) (blocked "User:Жесть!" with an expiry time of infinite: User:Super Igor)" In future, please don't doubt my eerie psychic powers. Thanks. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:17, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :It's not so much as him being Igor as everyone being a cryface about it. "Oh please leave us alone you big bad banned users QQ LEAVE PVX ALONE! JUST LEAVE IT ALONE! PLEAAAASE". I probably just do not understand why you care so much. ' SazzyPooh 14:29, 19 Sep 2008 ' ::One of the reasons he was banned because he's annoying. I'd imagine that has something to do with it. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 14:30, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::I'm sure a lot of people find you annoying too. Or me. Or Misery. Let the banning begin. ' SazzyPooh 14:31, 19 Sep 2008 ' ::::Unfortunately, I have only earned temp bans as I don't constantly evade the bans I get. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 14:32, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::the point is he was perma'd for a reason. If we let him evade bans we may as well unblock his account (which defeated the point of the perma in the first place) 'PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:39, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::phenax smells [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 14:40, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::That's completely beside the point Phenax. You're an admin and therefor required to QQ over it. Misery etc however is not, I don't see why he should get so worked up over it in the first place. An admin will come and block the user soon enough if the suspicions were indeed correct. It's not really up to a normal user imho to go cry over it. It's only annoying and will not make a difference. ' SazzyPooh 14:46, 19 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::I am obligated to use my eerie psychic powers for good. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:54, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:57, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::< 17:06, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Mean Saz is mean. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:07, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Black big is black. ' SazzyPooh 07:08, 20 Sep 2008 ' ::Generic comment is generic. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 07:08, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::Pianc thinks I'm actually ''fake black like Obama. So, I go along with it. Faux Black ftw. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:09, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::That is very interesting. ' SazzyPooh 07:48, 20 Sep 2008 ' :::::Not more interesting than your face! Oh boy NPA time baby. and /sikburn Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:49, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::big smells [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 07:51, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::: :< Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:58, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Not more interesting than your '''face!' — That's right, my face really is more interesting than you. ' SazzyPooh 08:38, 20 Sep 2008 ' :ROFL, Mis it doesnt need psychic to checkuser rofl. :P :::I got burned by an emo. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:16, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::ur wife ' SazzyPooh 16:26, 20 Sep 2008 ' :::::You're such a format Nazi. :P 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:40, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Just use the right section, srsly o.O; You're butting into other conversations while you just need to click another edit button, it doesn't even take any more time to do so. Do you do this in real life too? Talk with your friend about something, then the next day, when he's talking to someone else, you jump in front of that person and continue ur convo with your friend? No, you don't... That would be impolite tbh ' SazzyPooh 16:43, 20 Sep 2008 ' :::::::"''Geez, lighten the fuck up please" ^ Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 22:35, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::tbh, I don't have checkuser Igor. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:17, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Wtf Do you track me on the RC page? everywhere i post, there you are, posting right after me... Can't stay away from me? —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 09:49, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :The only time that happened that I can seem to find, was on Arcane's page, unless you're talking about ages ago which I can't be arsed to even try to remember. And that one was too easy to let it go. Don't feel so good about yourself, you're hardly worthy to stalk. ' SazzyPooh 10:07, 20 Sep 2008 ' ::PvX stalking ftw. --Arcane Spark 10:27, 20 September 2008 (EDT) Lies Saz, LIES —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 16:00, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Dark are you by chance a follower of lukeism?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:29, 20 September 2008 (EDT) /stalkdarkchaos ? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:25, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :wut shadow? —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 10:03, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::i never thought about it but it does make sense tbh ' SazzyPooh 10:38, 21 Sep 2008 ' :::Lukeism.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:53, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Saz keeps calling me fat, but it's not on PvX, is that still NPA? I want her ass BANNED. :< Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 01:00, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Nope. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 01:20, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh well. Saz is jealous of my exquisite eye fat anyways. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 04:49, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Your lips are fat ' SazzyPooh 06:32, 22 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::El Oh El Black joke? - 06:39, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Dunno, he seemed to be claiming to be asian. I corrected it immediately. ' SazzyPooh 06:49, 22 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::Big has very fat eyes because he is very fat and refuses to blink regularly. - 06:52, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I haven't found the will to be able to study his picture as much as you, apparently ' SazzyPooh 06:53, 22 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::::hmm balloon butts --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 06:54, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Wut are you on about? ' SazzyPooh 06:55, 22 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::::::There was no studying involved. I asked and he told me. - 06:56, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Seems like a weird convo. "Hey, are your eyes fat? Why yes good sir, they are!" ' SazzyPooh 06:57, 22 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::::::::It was more like "Saz is jealous of my exquisitely fat eyes." "Why the hell are your eyes fat?" "Because I'm morbidly obese and I don't blink regularly enough to give them any sort of exercise." - 07:05, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::I like my skinny eyes tbh ' SazzyPooh 07:06, 22 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::::::::::i was just being random tbh :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:07, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::+1 @Pianc and something else on me is fat too. ;) Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:11, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::It's true. You should see his elbow. It's obscene. - 07:12, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Also, we have chat for this banter now. - 07:13, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::No one's ever in there. And when there is a convo going on, it's pure fagotry ' SazzyPooh 07:20, 22 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::::::::::::::Stop discussing my random fat body parts. Plus no one's talking in there. :< Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:23, 22 September 2008 (EDT) c-c-combo brrreaker! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:08, 22 September 2008 (EDT) I love you, I want to be there for you your whole life. Love, Joey. :whoru? ' SazzyPooh 08:44, 24 Sep 2008 ' ::Probably another emo guy with an emo boner for you. You two can make anonymous emo babies. <3 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:46, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::emo guys are way cute ' SazzyPooh 09:11, 24 Sep 2008 ' ::::Only cute ones would be cute. There are some ugly emos out there. Be careful about blindlessly throwing around stereotypes! - 09:17, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I was about to insert an insult here, I forgot the insult though :< Brandnew. 09:21, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Was it No U? --Frosty 09:25, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Panic McJealous? ' SazzyPooh 09:26, 24 Sep 2008 ' :::::::Jealous of people with overly-gelled hair, emotional problems, self inflicted scars, and a social stigmata? You betcha! - 09:29, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::: <3 Panic McEmo ' SazzyPooh 09:31, 24 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! NOONE UNDERSTANDS ME! - 09:33, 24 September 2008 (EDT) psst chat. ::::::::::I understand you QQ I know how you feel QQ ' SazzyPooh 11:01, 24 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::Sazzy and Panic sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. ツ cedave 12:35, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Interwebs just got further, lol. --Sorrow 08:04, 25 September 2008 (EDT) hallo =] User:Sorrow/Teh 2 Man Necroway made a separate page for it, expect you to take part in tweaking it. (and btw, the name is bad aint it? ;o) --Sorrow 12:24, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :Ohi, I will look at it later :3 And suggest some random stuff that pops into my head ' SazzyPooh 12:31, 26 Sep 2008 ' ::<3 --Sorrow 15:15, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::HELLO SAZZLES <3. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:49, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::hello person in caps ' SazzyPooh 13:54, 26 Sep 2008 ' :::hello person in caps --Sorrow 15:15, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::: :> [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:21, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::hello person in caps --Sorrow 16:31, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :3 ^cutest moticon eva! :3 --Sorrow 16:30, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :No. 17:13, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::Yes. --Sorrow 17:14, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::: This is: >:<[ Seig heil! 17:17, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::ONOEEEEEZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Sorrow 17:19, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Heil! Heil! Heil! Heil! Heil! 17:19, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::shoo! ' SazzyPooh 17:38, 26 Sep 2008 ' ::::::: SAZ GET ON MSNS D: 17:41, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No D: . I just randomly came here after shower to check for any replies, i will now leave again and probably won't return till very late D: ' SazzyPooh 17:42, 26 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::: uguu~ ::::::::::::uuuuuuu --Sorrow 10:19, 27 September 2008 (EDT) QQ QQ --Sorrow 10:18, 27 September 2008 (EDT) you never get on msn QQ --SorrowMcSorrowmaner 06:29, 28 September 2008 (EDT) : shes on msns rite noa :D Talkin to me ofc ^^. arg I make sorrows jelooz ;O obabi my fiends are rubbbing - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 23:27, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::Shut up tbh :/ ' SazzyPooh 23:30, 28 Sep 2008 ' ::: Saz doesn't like bone fiends. Paul is sad QQ - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 23:36, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Saz does not care ' SazzyPooh 23:37, 28 Sep 2008 ' :::::Seem upset lately. Honestly, I feel bad about all of the bs going on. I locked it. Nothing else is going on that. Let's forget it existed and be merry and cheerful. (As cheerful as an emo can get?) Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 01:51, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Hey I'm back and I still think you're beautiful. -Joey :I'm black, and I'm wondering. What's your street name? I've been asking everyone in-game. But I've never seen you in. JUST WONDERING. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:04, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::My street name? ' SazzyPooh 13:06, 29 Sep 2008 ' ::ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups ups! [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 13:07, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::Trying to see if more random shit happens. Like my living by Shadowsin. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:14, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Do not mention that name here. ' SazzyPooh 13:16, 29 Sep 2008 ' :::::Saz McDoesntlikeshadow? [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 13:18, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Tab McObvious ' SazzyPooh 13:18, 29 Sep 2008 ' :::::::Saz McSmells [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 13:21, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::boo.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:17, 29 September 2008 (EDT) SAZZLES What is the name of your street? --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:17, 29 September 2008 (EDT)